Old crush
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: Syaoran has alway been Sakura old crush. But one day he returns to Toemeda tell Sakura something important.
1. Sakura POV

Hello everybody. This is Anime Queen here. I was reading a poem, and this me a great idea. No, it won't be like the poem. This is going to have three chapters. My shortest fic ever.

Character's speaking ""

A/n author's notes

'_What she is thinking'_

What happening, or time or where they at

Old Crush

Chapter One

Sakura P.O.V

_'__Well my old crush Li Syaoran is coming to town. The reason why I say old is because I love him. Yes, that's me young, innocence Sakura Kinomoto. I never been kissed, I have guys lining up to be my boyfriend but only one guy I ever wanted was him, yes I know that's strange. But he has been there for me since forever. Why I love him so is still a mystery. We have been friends since we were babies. We hunted the Clow Cards, even thought I'm still wondering why he didn't tell me that he had magic, well that one of life's mysteries, I guess._

Knock at the door

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked to the door

"Me!" I heard an all to familiar voice say

She opens the door

"Goman nasai but I do believe I never saw you before, may I ask who are you?" I said joking

"Oh, you forgotten all about, oh you have broken my heart." He said pretending to be hurt, that's why a lot of people think that we are a couple, and I like it.

"Oh, now I remember, welcome back Syaoran I missed you." I said reaching out to hug him.

"I missed you to Saku, where's Tomoyo?"

"She with Eriol, I feel so hurt I thought you was coming to see me." I said pretending to whine

"I did."

"So, how things going with you and Michiko?"

"Well, we broke up." He said looking down

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I realized who I really love, if she'll take me I'll be happy." He said with a light blush as he looks at me

"Oh who is it?" I asked even though those words hurt me so

"You know her very well." He said giving me his ever-famous riddles

"Well, you going to be like that." I said putting on a genki face even though I wasn't

"Well the fair is in town, Sakura, you want to go to fair with me?" He asked but he seems like he was a little nervous

"Why, is that a date?" I teased

Syaoran blushes a little

"We do this all the time, and you teasing me about it."

"You must want to see the girl who you love, am I right?" as I continue to teased him

"Yeah, I guess." He said scratching the back of his head

"Well, let me get change."

In Sakura's room

"Okay, what to wear?" I mumbled to my self. "What about this, sure if I was dumb. Orange pants yeah right. If I wear that I'm on something really strong. Purple pants, okay what did she slip me? Oh, where is Tomoyo when you need her?"

Ah, there it is, it probably works, I wonder who is this girl, aw well, I can't interfere this is his feeling. I don't want to ruin his happiness, even though it might cost me mine. Oh, Sakura, cheer up, it's better to love and lost, then to never love again. That person obviously never was in love before. Oh this is so confusing, if only I wasn't so dense. I might know.

Sakura came out with a lavender short sleeve shirt, and black bellbottoms

"Good enough for me, I'll say."

"Well let's go." I said walking out the door

"Oh, I want to go on that, then again the roller coaster, oh that teddy bear is so beautiful." I said pointing to everything

"Oi, lets go on our favorite ride." I swear he had an evil glance in his eyes

"Nani? The rocket?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say it

"Iie, the haunted house." He said in an evil kind of way

"That's not my favorite ride that's yours, no way you getting me on that ride." I said backing away

"Oh c'mon lets go. I'll get you that teddy bear." Oh he said so sweet

_'__The teddy bear is so kaiwaii, listen to me, I'm sounding like Tomoyo'_

"Syao-kun you're so mean." I said pouting

"I know, I promise I do two things for you."

_'__Oh, Syaoran you shouldn't have said that.'_

"Why am I regretting that?" He said, with I swear with a bit of fear.

"Okay, I'll go." I said sweetly only to have a camera flash in my face by none other than, Tomoyo.

"Oh, you two look so kaiwaii. So Syaoran, trying to scare her into your arms." Tomoyo said, but was that a blush on his face, no it couldn't be.

"Daidouji, it's nice to see you too." He grumbled

"So, Syaoran you trying to scare my half daughter, what you trying to do?" Eriol said jumping in. I swear I wish they wouldn't take my denseness for advantage.

"C'mon Sakura." He said grabbing my hand as I blush a little by that.

"And remember, don't do anything we wouldn't."

"I guess that don't leave us a lot of choices, huh?" I said waving back at them

"And Eriol, always remember, don't you and Tomoyo be alone in a room, remember what happened last time." He said with me giggling

"And yes, we know all about it." As I kept on with them blushing, I think their skin color will never be the same.

"Should we continue?" He asked me in a gentlemanly kind of way.

"On what, teasing or the haunted house." Although I was still mad at him, they said hell hath no fury when a woman scorn, I'll make sure he will never do that for a while

"Well, both are really good, but the haunted house is great."

"I hate you." I said to him glaring

"Oh Sakura, nobody can hate me, I'm just too sweet." He said like a five-year-old and I started laughing it was so funny how he said it.

"Yeah you sweet all right, your sweet enough to make me sick."

"Oh will you looky here. We there already well Sakura-hime." That's always been his little pet name for me since we were little, it a long story, trust me.

"This Princess is going to have her revenge."

"Can I get two tickets please?" He said with me glaring at him

"It seems like she's a little steam about this, my advice, watch your girlfriend closely looks like she can drop you, and have another man faster than anything." The ticket salesman said with a little wink

"Oh, we, ano, j-just…" He stuttered

"Not a couple, we just friends." I said blushing heavily

"Sure, that what they all say." He said with both of us looking perplex

I looked around and tried to brace myself, but why a haunted house! Then all of a sudden a vampire just popped in front of us, I know it was cheap, and I jumped right in his arms, I liked it, but he didn't have to be snickering.

"Syaoran, could you please stop laughing!"

"What?! I'm not laughing." He said stiffening one already then all of a sudden a ghost just appeared out of nowhere, and I was on top of him, and he was laughing like it was no tomorrow.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." I pouted still shaking

"Maybe not to you, but you still shaking!" He said laughing even harder

"I got half of mind to knock you off of here." And I did, too

"Oh please, you love me too much to do that." He's right I do, but if he doesn't stop laughing, I think you got the idea

10 minutes later

"Think goodness that torture is over." I said stumping out

"What, we still got all day, at least it wasn't night time."

"At least you not my boyfriend, because you don't want to know what I want to do."

"Well I can still get you that teddy bear." Well it is a _kaiwaii_ bear

"Okay, you can get it for me, now, but you got one more thing to do."

At the stand

"Hey there what I have to do for that teddy bear?"

"Easily, just stay away from my sister." How does he do that? He always gets a job close to where I'm

"Hello, baka." He said sarcastically

"Well, you gaki, you'll you have to do is hit one of the these ball hit the bottles, can that peanut process that, oops I forgot I can't use big words around you." He said throwing the balls at him

"Iie, you clearly mistaking, it's the opposite, am I giving you a headache?"

"Good one, you gaki." He mumbled, with me laughing at the insults

He throws the first one, and as usual make it as the second and third one.

"Arigoto!" I said hugging my teddy tightly, I don't care if it was childish I love it.

"Let's get on this ride." I said pointing as the fastest and biggest ride

"I just ate." He complain

"You been in sword training for all you life, you can handle it." I said pulling along

15 minutes later

"Were there Syao-kun." I said sweetly to him

They get on the roller coaster

"Well the ride isn't all too bad." If only you know, was something I wanted to say

2 minutes later the ride is getting faster.

"Syaoran is you turning green over there?" I asked a little worriedly

"Iie, I'm fine, really."

3minute later the ride is at top speed.

"Sakura why you didn't tell me about this!" he said holding on the bar.

"Well, its call payback." I said laughing at sight

"Oh, you are evil."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your color back soon." I said still laughing

They get on the roller coaster

"Sakura, don't do that any more!"

"As long as you don't take me anywhere scary."

"Deal." He said heading to the nearest trash can

Later that day well, um, now its night. '

"Hey let's go on the Ferris wheel." I asked him

"Your wish is my command." He said making me laugh

5 minutes later in the Ferris wheel

"Oh, everything looks so beautiful from here." I said looking out the window

"Yeah." He said looking at me

"Ano, Sakura, there has been something I been wanting to tell you." There was a way he was looking at me, something I see him look at me like that very rarely, but I can't describe it.

"What, is it Syaoran?" I asked worriedly

"I-I…" He started off

Oh the evil cliffhanger. Yes, I know. But it'll be out soon, trust me. The reason why I'm doing this fic is because it's taking my so long to update my others. So this is compensating, okay. You'll take it, because it'll be a while before I'll update. I'll try and update soon. Okay! Well did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Oh yeah. I dedicate this chapter to my two friends. Eri21 and Digininja, I hope you two would be a couple for a long time. . You should read their stories. They're great writers. Well until next time ja ne!!!

Sincerely,

Amazonian Anime Queen A.K.A. Anime Queen

P.S. the next chapter will be about Saran P.O.V so I hope you like it when it comes out. Bye bye for now. Anime Queen's waving bye-bye


	2. Syaoran POV

Guys you will never believe this, but the original copy I wrote I can't get it. Baka computer. But like a phionex, I rises from my ashes. But I love how many reviewed I got on the last chapter  I was so happy. ^_^. I hope I got some of you back. I'm starting this story off in Sakura P.O.V. The people I like to thank is…

Flame Delacour with Faith_ Yep, and Eriol and Tomoyo. You like it. Is this fast enough for you?

Lilaznangelgurl_ Wah! She going to stalk me. Glad you like it.

Sakura Potato_ I continued ain't you proud of me!

Eri21_ I believe you too. This is my crazy friend here. Yay she reviewed

Ixi_ Vulpix_ Another one of my friend. And I got her reading something else besides Digimon, or Kingdom hearts. Not that I don't Digimon, its one of my favorite show. And she like it. And it was sooner than a month

~*Melissa*~_I hope you like this chapter

liza_ I did super^_^

Kura-chan_ *Hand her a paper bag* Sorry I had to do the, hope you like this chapter

Starsukra_ Oh you think you know what he going to say

Darkjadedeyes_ Thank for the advice hope you like this chapter

A/n author's notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  Scene change

"" Charater talking (a/n You need help if you didn't knew that)

'' Thinking

*Action*

Old Crush 

**Chapter Two: Syaoran P.O.V**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura P.O.V.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I-I-I ano…" He tried to explain

"What is it, Syaoran?" I ask wondering what is he trying to say

"I w-w-wo, ano, well, I-I, was wondering if you could go out for ice cream tomorrow?" I thought it was something important, he probably caught the girl he like or something.

"Of couse Syaoran, tomorrow is Saturday." 

"I thought you had to study or something."

"Well you know I rarely studied." Which was true

Almost as fast as that little conversation came the ferris wheel came to the earth

"Your last high school report card, A-, D+,C- B, and was that a…" Oh he was going to tell it out loud

"SYAORAN, don't tell my grade out or I'll give Tomoyo a kaiwaii baby picture of you with your head in the toilet." I think I saw a slight glare

"I think you and Eriol been hanging with each other too much."  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran P.O.V

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Sakura yawning*

"I think you had a little too much fun today don't you think?" You know something, she almost looks like a child with her holding that teddy bear

"Nope, I want to do some more thing we got an hour left." She whiled a little

"With barely any money." I said reaching in my pockets

"Oh you mean." She said pretending to pout

"Hey I could take that teddy bear, it mine legally." I joked

"How." 

"Posseion is 9/10th of the law."

"Isnt that in America?" She wasked

"I don't know, but lets go to the car, and go home." Then she just leans her head on my shoulder, and by instinct, I just put my hands around her waist, and I think I heard someone say 'don't think make a kurei couple?' I think yeah if I could ever get it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the car 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder where Eriol and Tomoyo is." Sakura asked

"I wouldn't be surprised is they were in a janitor's closet."  I joke with Sakura laughing

"That was where they was in most of high school." She added, which I think was true, although you better have a head start if you say that

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Sakura dorm

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you prepared for the consequences on what may be behind this door.' Sakura joked

"It couldn't be worser than have their matchmaking plans."

"You been warned"

Lo and behold Eriol and Tomoyo on the couch making out, and I hate to think what would happened next 


	3. Old Memories and feelings revealed

Oh my god guys, I cannot believe that this story is doing so well. You all made my so happy. I feel like a success, and people came back to read too. Well unfortunately this the last chapter. *Crying* But I promise you this last will be the best. So here it goes. But first that thank you

Starsakura_ Yep, I hate to see more. I updated. See people, isn't that something

Cute Star Angel_ Hey is this soon enough. I bet you probably won't see a lot of anos. I'm so glad people like this story

Lisa_ I did well. ^_^

Sakura Potato_ I got to mention all my reviewers, they what help make the story, for me. I making someone laugh, I'm not even trying to, wait I do that every day. Well hope to see you again

DarkJadedEyes_ Yep, I did. Awesome writing, that's something I don't hear a lot, I hope you really like this chapter

Mystic Moon Empress_ Great, I'm continuing.

 Pnaixr0se_ Interesting, y'all making me feel bad about ending it so soon.

Kura-chan_ you welcome, yeah he did come close. 

Ixi-Vulpix_ I'm finish. Now you can start writing back on your story

I forgot to do this in 2 chapters, so this makes up for all of them.

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Card Captor, or Sakura Card Captor. If I did, it would still be on, and Eriol and Tomoyo would be a couple.

Now I must be in solitude

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*"^*^*^*^*^*^*  Scene change

'' Characters thinking

"" Characters speaking, and if you didn't know this, may I recommend a psychiatrists

**** Action 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Old Crush Chapter Three- The confession ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "Syaoran what is this?" Sakura asked (A/n if you wondering this is in both of their P.O.V) "Well it's something I couldn't tell you in person, so I decided to tell you in a letter." Syaoran said with a light blush 

"Okay."

_'Hopefully this won't brake up our friendship, I mean we knew each other since we was little kids, she was the first friend I ever made.' _Syaoran thought

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 *Flash back*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It's a sunny afternoon in the background you see a young little boy, around the age of 4 ½, on a swing by himself, with chocolate hair and auburn eyes. And a girl the same age with auburn hair and green eyes approach him.

"Hey, what is you name?" _A young Sakura asked him_

"Why should I tell you?" _The boy rudely said to her_

"I don't know, ain't that something you should know about a person?" _Sakura said_

"My name is Li Xaio Lang." _He said coldly to her_

"Well you didn't have to be so rude to me, if you still want to know, my name is Kinomoto Sakura." 

"Well I never wanted to know." 

"You know something, you will never make friends like that." 

"What if I'm not trying to?"

"Who wouldn't want friends, they're fun to hang with." _She said to him, with a little inquisitively_

"Well, I don't." _He said with a little attitude _

"How about this, I'll be your friend for a day, and if you don't like it then, you can, I don't know, go without friends, okay?" _She said cheerfully to him while holding her hands out_

He looks at the green eyed girl with curiosity "Okay, I guess." He said shaking her hand in agreement "So, when is your birthday?"   

"Um, I think, July 13."

"Oh, how old are you?" 

"I'm 4 and a ½, I think?" _He said trying to remember_

"You got any brother or sisters?" 

"I got 4 sisters."

"You lucky, I got an annoying onii-chan who always call me a kaijuu." _She said getting mad at the last word_

"You funny." _He said with a slight smile_

"That's not funny, Sakura no kaijuu!" _She said stomping _

"Don't seem like it." _He said jokingly while getting a position to run _

"Hey, nobody call me a monster." _She said running after him_

They start running though the park until Sakura runs into her dad

"Opps, gomen otou-san."  

"Don't worry, Sakura. Who's your new friend?" Fujitaka said while picking her up

"Otou-san, put me down, I'm not a baby." _Sakura said complaining_

"Yeah, she's a kaijuu." _Touya said walking up dribbling a soccer ball _(A/n in soccer dribbling means kicking to ball, okay.)

"I am not."

"Well, Sakura you never answer my question." Fujitaka said

"This is Xiao Lang, outo-san, what is his name in Japanese?" _Sakura asked_

"Well, I think its Syaoran, Sakura" _Fujitaka said putting her down _

"So a kaijuu and a gaki, how does that fits?" _Touya joked_

"I am not a gaki, you baka." _Syaoran said kicking him_

'The little kid got some strength' Touya thought while rubbing his knee 

"We got to go now, so, ja ne." _Sakura said pulling Syaoran along_

"Sakura-chan, where are we going?" _Syaoran said with Sakura still pulling him along _

*He looks around*

"You see it's a secret place that I only know." _Sakura said_

"Okay." _He said with a little uncertainly _

"We are almost, there." _She said_

"Everything I see here is nothing but trees. What is it?"

"You'll see, its so kurei."

"I hope so." _He said looking around _

"Here it goes." 

*They look around to a beautiful lake. *

"You the only person besides me that knows about it." 

"Wow, it's amazing, how you find it?" 

"I got lost one day, and I was just walking and I find this." _She explained (A/n remember she's 4.)_

"So, how old are you?"

"I think I'm 4." 

"When is your birthday?"

"Um, I think, April 1st."

"Well, got any more brothers or sister besides that baka?"

"Iie." _She said giggling at the comment_

*Now they starts to sit down*

"You kinda got a funny accent, where you from." _She asked throwing rocks in the pond _

"Hong Kong, and I guess you from here." _He asked looking in the water_

"Yep, how's it like in Hong Kong?" _she asked him_

"I don't know, I guess like any other place."_ He said shrugging_

*Sakura starts to lie on Syaoran shoulder*

"So, do you like having a friend, now?" _Sakura asked him_

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"I would mind bringing my husband here, when I all grown up, or have a great big old house right here." _Sakura said what seem like stars in her eyes_

"We have a big house at home."

"Honto ne! How many rooms?" _She asked him wither eyes getting big _

"I don't know, I can't count past five! So I guess more." 

"Oh."

"You nice, how come you were mean to me when we met." _She said looking at him_

"I don't know." 

"Lets see what we can find in the water." _Sakura said walking toward the water_

"I think I see a frog." 

"Where?" _She said looking around _

"There see?" _He said pointing it out _

*Sakura starts to reach for the frog, then she loses her balance and starts to falls, then Syaoran tries to catch her and falls down with her. *

"Well, you want to go for a swim?" _He joked with a smile_

"Well, it wouldn't be much, huh?" _She said giggling _

*Now Syaoran start splashing Sakura*

"Syaoran, stop it." _Sakura said splashing him back giggling_

"Nope, this is too fun." _He said still splashing her_

"C'mon, it time to go back." 

"Do we have to?" _He asked_

"I don't know, but I'm getting cold." _She said shivering _

"Well, my jacket is still on the ground, and it not wet, you can use it." 

"But you need it." 

"You going to catch a cold, or something, so you take it." _He said handing her the jacket _

"Iie, you need it." _She said handing it back _

"No, I don't, you get it."

"Nah-uh, no way." 

"I will make you wear it." _He threaten playfully_

"Make me!" _she said playfully_

*Syaoran start to playfully tackling her, and finally makes her put the jacket on. *

"No fair, you're stronger than me." _She whiled_

"So?"

It seems like to them, the day had lasted forever, but unfortunately for them, the day had ended, for it was fun filled.

"Sakura it's time to go now." _Fijitaka called out_

"Okay, goman, but I have to go now, Syaoran, will I ever see you again?" _Sakura asked sadly _

"Sure, my okaa-sama say that true friends always meet each other again, besides, I'll be back tomorrow." _He said with a sweet smile_

"So you do want to be friends, I love it, I promise you I'll be here tomorrow." _She said kissing her on the cheek, then running toward the car smiling and waving good-bye and smiling_

*Syaoran is now slowly touching the cheek that she had kissed, and slightly blushing*

'I guess I know what its like to have a friend.'

_The two had so much fun together, until Syaoran had to return home later that month._

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." _Syaoran said sadly_

"What is it?" _Sakura asked_

"I have to go back home." _He sad looking down sadly _

"But, Syaoran, I don't want you to go."_ She said sadly_

"I don't want to either, but okaa-sama said I have to go back for to train." _He sadly explain_

"When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." _She sadly said on the verge of tears_

"Please don't cry, I promise I write, wait I can't write." _He said_ _with Sakura laughing_

"Well that's okay, I mean, we'll see each other again, right?" _She asked trying to hold her tears back_

"Yeah, as long as you don't cry." 

"Well I have to go, I have to pack, but you can see me at the airport, so, um, bye." He said waving

"Bye." _She said walking away crying_

"Sakura, I thought you said you wouldn't cry." _He yelled at her_

"Sorry, well I try, so ja ne." _She said waving back_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day at the airport

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh Syaoran where are you?" _She ask her self_

"Sakura, over here." _He called out to her_

"I thought you left, my dumb onii-chan had cut off my alarm clock, but otou-san got him though." _She explain to him_

"Well, um, I got something for you." _He said starting to into his pocket_

"What is it?"

"Well my one of my sisters said it was a promise ring, and for some reason she was laughing, but they are strange." _He said shrugging the last part off_

"Well what its for." _She said as Syaoran handing it for her_

"Well, Faren said, that if you give this to some special person and make the same wish that'll come true, or something, wanna try." 

"Sure, and I know exactly what I want to." 

"What's that?"

"For you to came back."

"Close to my wish, it was to come back here. And here we can wear it as a necklace, for we wont lose it." _He said handling the chain back to her _

"Xaio Lang, say goodbye to your friend now, we have to go." _Yelan_ _said_ _to_ _him_

"Well, um, can't you miss your flight?" _Sakura innocently said_

"I would, but my mom is very scary when she mad." _He said while cringing_

"You funny, I'll miss you, well, um, goodbye I guess." 

"It not like I'm gone forever, so it might be a see you later." 

"Okay, bye, but I don't have nothing for you, wait I got it." 

*She leans over to give him a kiss on the lips* (A/n A friendly kiss, jeez they're 4 years old, that's for some of you)

"Xaio Lang, Quickly now, we have to go." _Yelan said_

"Well, see you later." _Sakura said as Syaoran walks away_

"Bye I call, well try, remember, and don't cry." _He said waving_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Back to the present

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"But Sakura, when you do read this, I hope this doesn't break up our friendship." 

"Syaoran, don't worry, I'm sure it won't be like that, it isn't like you doing something with someone else." She said as she opening the letter

"No, it isn't, I can tell you this." Syaoran mumbled

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Aw, yes another cliffhanger, how evil is I. Now you got wait another 2 weeks, maybe longer, well until next time.

Sign,

 ~Amazonian Anime Queen~ A.K.A Anime Queen

P.s. I WAS JUST PLAYING HA HA. You really think that I'm going to end it like that, now let's get though it whole thing

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

*Sakura now opens the letter*

'Sakura, now we know that you're not that dense that you didn't notice me acting a little strange around you. Well, this is harder than I thought it was. But you know how it is.'

"Um, Syaoran, what is this about?" 

"Keep on reading." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Flash back (A/n Yes, I know I'm evil)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Sakura, telephone it's the gaki." _Touya yelled to Sakura_

"Syaoran isn't a brat, hey there, Syaoran, what's up." _Sakura said_

"From what I heard, the sky." _Syaoran joked_

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Well nothing, but I had called to tell you that I'm coming back to Japan." 

"You coming back that's great, wait hold on, Touya, get off the phone, otuo-san, Touya listening on the other end, okay I'm back." _She said as if nothing happened_

"Whoa, all that and you acting like nothing happen."

"Yeah I and." _She said laughing nervously_

"Hey kaijuu, we better hurry up and get to the kitchen, you burning up the food, and somehow water, also." _Touya yelled at her_

"Hoe, gomen Syaoran, but I have to go, or I'll be grounded forever if I burn down the house." 

"Down worry bye, oh yeah, I'll be there Sunday so I'll see you." 

"Bye. Onii-chan take the food out the oven." _She said as she hung up the phone_

"Same old Sakura, I see, I wonder how Eriol and Tomoyo are, probably the same camera obsessed girl, and the boy who always get on my nerves."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Monday at school

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Class we have a new student, his name is Li Syaoran, and he had just transferred here from Hong Kong, Li-kun you could sit behind Kinomoto-chan, Kinomoto-chan, could you please stand up." _Terada-sensei said_

"What luck, you in the same class I am." _Sakura whisper to Syaoran_

"Yeah, you didn't have anything to do with this, huh?" _He asked jokingly to her _

"Nope, lets stop talking before we have to do extra work." 

"Yeah."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Outside at lunch

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Syaoran, what's you doing back in Japan?"  Sakura asked him

"They just told me that I could came back, after a million years asking."

"Oh, so anything interesting happened?"

"No, not much."

"Oh, hey Syaoran I heard that some strange things been happening here, what do you think it is?" She asked him as they were walking along the playground

"I don't know, someone pulling pranks or something." He said shrugging 

'Too bad I can't really tell her what's really going on.' Syaoran thought

'I can tell you, but you'll think I'm strange, or crazy." Sakura thought

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later that day at nighttime

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Tomoyo-chan, do I _have_ to wear this?" _Sakura said looking at her costume _

"Sakura-chan you look kaiwaii, plus you might see Li-kun." _Tomoyo said_

"Sugoi."_ Sakura said sarcastically_

"Kero-chan, doesn't Sakura-chan look kaiwaii in her costume, besides don't you think the cat ears suit her." (A/n remember that cat costume in ccs that's the one.) Tomoyo said

"Kero-chan, how can I see the shadow card?"

"Well, Sakura-chan all you need is a little light."

"What you mean about that?" __

"The only time you won't see a shadow is when you put light directly on it."

"Oh, I think I getting it."

"Hey, I think I see someone coming." _Tomoyo said_

"Who is it?"_ Kero said_

"It looks like… Syaoran? What's he's doing here?" _Sakura said_

"Oh you mean you didn't have a date with him?" _Tomoyo said teasingly_

"Very funny Tomoyo-chan." 

"Sakura-chan since when you has two shadows?"_ Tomoyo asked nervously_

"I don't, why?" _She said nervously_

"I think we find has the next card." 

"Hoe! Kero-chan what's we supposed to do?" _Sakura asked nervously_

"I don't know, until I think of one, run!"

"Fly! Release and dispel, c'mon Tomoyo-chan." _She said while helping Tomoyo up_

"Huh? A Clow Card how can that be, that must mean that the card captor here!" _he said running toward where he felt the energy from_

"I got it!" _Sakura said_

"What is it?" _Kero said_

"What if I use the three card I have to trap the shadow card?" _She said reaching into her pocket for them _(I know they not in the right order, but who's writing the story.)

"Fly, well you using it now, Illusion, and Dash, and Windy." _Kero said_

"Well, our great card captor had thought up a great idea." _Tomoyo said _

"Only problem is now, I don't which order to us it in." _She said with a sweat drop_

"Let's land, Sakura-chan." _Kero said_

"Okay, Fly card, return to your power confined."

*Now, they're running toward the penguin slide until Syaoran and Sakura run into each other*

"What are you doing here?" _They asked each other _

"Don't tell me that _you _are the card captor." _Syaoran said pointing at Sakura_

"Don't tell me you can use magic and I think we're even."

"Sugoi, now the elders will really get at me, especially that the card captor is a girl." 

"So what wrong with a girl card captor!" _Sakura said_

"Nothing, that's something you got to ask the elders." _He said not wanting to face an angry Sakura_

"How many cards you got?" _Syaoran asked_

"Four."

"How long you have been going after them?"

"A week and a half."

"What cards do you have?"

"Dash, Fly, Windy and Illusion." _She said showing them to him_

"Got a plan?" _He asked_

"For the moment, RUN!" 

"Good plan." _He said as he followed her_

"I got it, what if I used the Illusion to make it seem like I'm still running after him, then as it running toward me I used the Windy to bind him, then use Dash for to run up to him and capture him." _She said step by step_

"It sounds great, but when and how we going to do it?" 

"Now, Illusion copy my image and run after Shadow card." _She said as she summoning the Illusion card_

"Okay, all we have to do is let it run it course and we can get along with the next phase, Sakura there they go I'll slow it down some for you can call Illusion back and bring and Windy." _Syaoran said_

"Okay, don't get hurt. Illusion, return to your power confined, Windy release and dispel! Windy could you bind the shadow card for a while?" 

*Windy nods in agreement*

"Sakura she got him, now is your chance, I'll use my wind power to hold him down." _He said as he called up his power_

"Windy return, Dash card release and dispel."

*Sakura now running towards Shadow. *

"Shadow Card Return to your power confined, Shadow card." (I forgot what she said to seal them, he he^_^")

"Sakura-chan, that was great! And I got it all on tape!" She said holding her camera

"Hey, how is that plush toy flying, where the batteries?" _Syaoran said as he looks at Kero_

"Syaoran, that's not a toy! That's Cerberus." 

"That's Cerberus! A stuff animal. That's a good one, Sakura. Itai, hey get off of my finger you stuff animal." 

"I'm the guardian of the Clow Book so you better show me some respect here." _Kero said_

"You must not be a good one if all the cards got away." _Syaoran said_

"Hey, you got something to say about it." _Kero said angrily_

"Why, in a matter of fact I do."_ He said in a matter of factly way_

"C'mon guys can't we just get along, besides, its getting late so I better go, Bye Syaoran and Tomoyo-chan." _Sakura said as she walks away_

"Bye." _Syaoran and Tomoyo said_

End Flashback 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

'Well, Sakura what I'm trying to say to you is, that I'm in love with you. I know that something what took me a while to say, but you are one of the few people who never take advantage of my status. And you don't have to lie to me just because you feel sorry for me, so I guess that it, except I let you think about, you don't have to answer me right away, so…

_Sincerely,_

_Li Syaoran_

*Sakura looks at Syaoran with the look of shock and surprise*

"Syaoran, well the truth is, that I…" Sakura said before she got cut off

"I know, you just love me like a brother and nothing more and probably never will love me more than that." Syaoran said disappointed

"No, actually I do love you, and more then anything, but I'm surprised the great Li Xiao Lang, to afraid to tell his own friend about how he feels about her." Sakura said

"I can see why you never had a lot of boyfriends, you intimidate them." He said jokingly

"No, I let Touya do that, speaking of Touya who's going to tell him?" Sakura said

"Well, lets forget about him, and may I have the honor of giving you your first kiss?" 

"Of course."

*Syaoran moves in closer as their lips met, they felt an electrifying shock. *

"You know something, for someone who never been kissed before, you show don't kiss like that, and I know that a pillow won't do have someone like kiss that." Syaoran joked

"Syaoran!" She said as she hit Syaoran on the chest playfully.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the long update, but I wanted the last chapter to be the best. Well actually I been finish since Sunday, but my comp wouldn't work right. So did you like it? I'm so happy that so many people liked it. Now I have another problem. Should I make an epilogue? And what it should be about if you do. You guys made me feel so bad about ending it. But so many people like it. *Sniff* You what make an author so happy. Like me, I happy knew I could have a lot of people like my writing. Well I hope you guys can read my other stories Rivals or Lovers and Pure and Simple. Until next time

Sincerely,

~Amazonian Anime Queen~ A.K.A Anime Queen


End file.
